Kishi Kaisei
by Evenue
Summary: Hikaru was gravely injured before he found that Goban, now a soulless body kept alive by machines. When his grandpa brings the Goban into his hospital room, Sai becomes no longer just a figment—he inhabits Hikaru's body. The Go World is in for a surprise.


**Title**: Kishi Kaisei 

**Meaning**: "To come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst."

"To come back to life."

**Warnings**: Character Death, Foul Language. The rest depends on if I continue this or not.

**Summary**:Hikaru was gravely injured before he found that Goban, now a soulless body kept alive by machines. When his grandpa brings the Goban into his hospital room, Sai becomes no longer just a figment —he inhabits Hikaru's body. Fujiwara no Sai is alive and kicking—or, rather, playing.

* * *

"_You don't know go unless you know the ladder."

* * *

_

**Prologue

* * *

**_  
_

"Akari-chan, at least come kick the ball with me some more!"

"I'm tired of playing soccer with you, Hikaru-kun!"

"That wasn't _playing soccer! _That was kicking a ball around, and you can't even do that well!"

"You're so mean. I'm tired...and it's hot out here!"

"Are you afraid you'll sweat or something? You're no fun!"

"I've been playing with you out here for an hour! Isn't there something in your grandpa's house we can do?"

"Ugh..._no, _grandpa's house is boring. Grandma keeps throwing all the cool stuff out and saying it's clutter. Besides, it's more fun out here."

"Please, Hikaru, you know I'm not really that into sports. I'm not dressed for playing soccer ..."

"I told you we were coming out here. Why'd you wear a skirt anyway?"

"Wh...N—No reason! I just felt like it! Now-now can we please go inside? Your grandma called us twenty minutes ago for tea..."

"But I don't want tea, I want to kick the ball around."

"Will you stop doing all of those tricks? How can you bounce the ball off your head like that, doesn't it hurt?"

"Nah! I'm hardheaded, Akari-chan, you know that. You don't have to stand all the way over there, it's not like I'm going to-ahhhh...hit you..."

"I'm all the way over here and you still nearly hit me with it, Hikaru-kun! Did you do it on purpose?"

"No, I didn't-and there's no need to shout at me!"

"I _have _to, because you're doing a bunch of tricks, and so I have to stand over here—and if I don't, you're going to _hit _me."

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh...well...right, I'm sorry."

"Y-yeah, well...can't we look for a game to play or something?"

"I thought you wanted _tea._"

"After tea, I mean!"

"Pfft...yeah, whatever. You're so boring. At least toss the ball back to me, will you!"

"Argh, fine! …There, how's that for boring, Hikaru-kun!"

"Damn it! Now I gotta chase it! Thanks a lot, baka!"

"S...sort of serves you right, Hikaru-kun, being so mean to me...It's still rolling. Wow, I must have been mad. Oh—Hikaru-kun, get it before it goes out into the road!"

"I'm _trying, _you're the one who kicked it!"

"...H-Hikaru-kun! Hurry up, there's a car coming, it's a main road, s-so-"

"Gotcha! Stupid ball. _What_, Akari-chan?"

"H—Hikaru-kun, come back! It—Hikaru-kun! Come on! H—Hikaru-ku-"

"Aahh-"

"Hikaru-kun-!"

_SCREEEEECH._

_THUD._

"**_HIKARU_**_...!_"

* * *

"Please, sir, only one person in the ambulance with him at a time."

"That—that's my grandson, I can't just-"

"His mother's with him. We'll be at the hospital and you can meet up with her there."

"Wahhh...hahh—wahh...hnmph, nmph..."

"It's okay, Akari-chan, there's no need to cry. You can come with me and grandma to the hospital."

"O—Okay...ghnhhn..."

"Crying doesn't solve anything, Akari-chan. It's not your fault. That...that boy is always so reckless. Hikaru will be okay."

"H-he will?"

"...Let's go, Akari-chan."

* * *

"He's in surgery now. Th—they can't tell me anything more."

"Sit down, I got you some coffee."

"Did you get Akari-chan something?"

"Y-yes, ma'am, he got me some tea."

"Oh...oh good."

"They really...c-couldn't tell you anything about it?"

"They said it...it all depends on surgery. My—my little boy...my baby..."

"Shh...it's alright. Come here, just lean on me."

"F-father, I don't know what I'll do..."

"I know, honey, I know."

* * *

"Shindo Hikaru?"

"Th—that's us! I'm Hikaru's mother, please, what's happened?"

"Calm down, honey, let the man speak."

"It's been _hours, _dad, I need to know that my baby's okay!"

"I—Is Hikaru-kun o-okay?"

"Surgery seemed to go well at first, but he required extensive brain surgery. Everything was in tact when we got out of surgery, but post-op...it steadily declined, and an hour later we checked his brain activity and found nothing. He's unresponsive."

"H—Hikaru-kun is—he's...?"

"My baby... is dead?"

"I'm sorry, but the ventilator is all that's keeping him alive."

"Alive?"

"Yes, Shindo-san, but it's an artificial -."

"But he's _alive._"

"Honey, that's—Hikaru is gone...his heart is beating, but no one is there. That's what the man is trying to tell you."

"No, his heart is beating, that means he's still _alive, _dad_._"

"S-so Hikaru-kun isn't...dead?"

"Ma'am, please, we need to discuss your options..."

"There are no other options. My baby's alive, and we're keeping him that way. That-that's the only option there is!"

"...Listen to me-"

"No, dad. Hikaru is alive. I'm so...I'm so happy. When can we see him?"

* * *

"Please...listen to me. You can't do this. The doctors have told you over and over again repeatedly that there's no brain activity. Listen to _them, _if you can't listen to me. You're deluding yourself."

"He's still breathing. He's my son, he's alive, and I love him, I'm not...I refuse to just... let him go."

"I love him too! He's my grandson, for God's sake. That's why I'm _saying_ this...go home and grieve, like your husband is doing. You're only torturing yourself."

"He's the one torturing himself by refusing to believe there's hope—both of you!"

"There_ is _no hope. My grandson isn't in there anymore."

"...You're _wrong_."

* * *

"H—Hey, Hikaru-kun. I brought you a card. I drew it myself...I know you'd probably think that it's stupid. But I think I'll bring in one every time I visit, okay? Mom says I can't stay long though. Everyone at school is really worried...there was an announcement and everything."

"..."

"Your grandpa just went to the bathroom though. He...he's been here more than your mom lately, even though he doesn't think you're in there. He loves you a lot. We—we all do. You know—um, your mom and...dad and stuff."

"..."

"...You'd probably tell me I'm talking too much now."

* * *

"_Sakura...sakura...yayoi no soraha, mi watasu_...hgnh...ngh...ahh-hahh..."

"Sh...sh, I know, honey."

"I used to—I used to s-sing that to him all the time when he was a boy...wuhngh..."

"I remember. I sang it to you, if you recall. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yes...But I don't want to leave him..."

"I'll be here."

"All night? Again? Dad, don't you think...?"

"Your mother is going to meet me up here and bring me breakfast in the morning. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, dad...I'll see you."

* * *

"You've been in here almost every day for over a almost three weeks, you know."

"Have I?"

"Don't be smart with me, I'm just making conversation."

"You're right. I just find it hard to talk to a man that's practically fondling my unconscious grandson."

"I—I'm a physical therapist!"

"Don't get so defensive, I know what you are. Thank you very much for not letting his muscles atrophy."

"N...no problem."

"So...conversation?"

"I usually come in while his mother is here—once with that young girl...Is that his girlfriend?"

"I think she'd like to be, but I think he still ..."

"Hm?"

"I think he was still at the point where girls had cooties. Or something like that. Maybe he just liked other things more."

"Oh..."

"I have to remind myself sometimes."

"Remind yourself...?"

"To speak in pass tense. My daughter's the delusional one, not me. I know that's just a vessel."

"...It's not a crime to want to hang onto him, you know."

"No. No, it isn't."

"..."

"..."

"...Erm—well, if you're going to be there that much, you should bring something. A deck of cards or something like that. I'll play with you on my lunch break or something."

"I was never one for cards."

"Right, well, it doesn't have to be cards. Just something to pass the time."

"...Perhaps. Thank you."

"Well, I'm done for the day. Have you started turning him yourself?"

"Yes, every couple hours that I'm here."

"That's good. I'll see you. I mean it, I'll play with you."

"Maybe."

* * *

_"Hikaru...Damn it, Hikaru, it's been a month and I—I almost hope you're not in there. I know your mother believes you are, but...god, this would be torture for you. I know it. I just want you to be peaceful, to be happy. You wouldn't be happy like this, even if—even if you are in there somewhere."_

"_I brought another card, Hikaru-kun!"_

"_Sakura...sakura..."_

"_You should at least leave the television on, Shindo-san."_

"_Hikaru was never one for television. The windows open, he would have liked that."_

"_I drew the sun, and a soccer ball too—I know you loved soccer, but the ball was hard to draw from memory. Oh! Maybe I'll bring yours here next time! That's a good idea!"_

"..._yayoi no soraha_..."

"_I brought you a card again, but I worked really hard on this one, mom bought me a whole knew set of pencils just for it...not that I didn't work hard on the other ones!"_

"_How's he doing, Heihachi_?"

"_The same as ever. Come sit with me, it's the highlight of my day when you bring me breakfast."_

"_I brought your soccer ball today! And a card of course, this time I drew you, from that old picture my mom had of us when we were kids. I didn't trace it or anything!"_

"_... mi watasu..."

* * *

_

"Do you play Go, Makato-san?"

"Go, Shindo-san? Hahaha, it's been a while and I'm not too good at it, but yeah, I know how. Why do you ask?"

"I was going through old photos in the attic, looking for things for a...scrapbook of Hikaru my wife is making. I found an old Goban that used to be my brother's."

"That's nice."

" I thought, I don't play cards, but I definitely play Go..."

"Oh? Oh! Sure, I'll play Go with you. Just bring it in with you tomorrow or something, no problem. Can't promise I'll be any competition for you though."

"I can promise you won't be, hahaha."

* * *

The next thing Sai knew, he could feel himself breathing. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, could feel the blood rushing through his veins, could feel in a sudden and short instant that everything was _working. _It had been a thousand years since the last time he had felt any of that, and even then he hadn't truly felt it because he hadn't appreciated it, as a living person never thought about thanking God for the lungs through which he breathed. But he did, immediately, because he could feel every from the support of the pillow behind his head to the light covering of the sheets over his arms.

He was matter, again. Somehow.

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the white of a ceiling, and slowly managed to lift an arm to look at his hand and—that was not his hand. Immediately that was apparent. This was a child's hand. God, what had happened to him? Was he really...alive, once again? The thought was too good to be true, and when his eyes rested on his beautiful Goban sitting on the bedside table he nearly cried out with the joy of it. He could touch it now, he could _touch _it now!

Sai didn't sit up just yet, partially because he was incredibly tired and partially because there was something...in him. In his stomach. He didn't dare look down however, because this was obvious that he was in a modern day medical place of some sort and who _knew _what odd devices they were going to put into him now. He'd gone through Shusaku the last time, so he just did his best not to upset himself with all the technological advances that they had made since he'd last been outside of the board.

But this was different.

He was in a body, but one that was not his own, one with dreadfully short hair, one that belonged to a child, a healthy one of maybe...twelve or so, if he had to guess. Male, he noted favorably, lifting his hand and seeing a needle in it, kept still with an tube of some sort, that was attached to it and leading up to a clear bag on a metal rod. Everything was so odd whenever he woke up, but his Goban...that was familiar, that was _wonderful. _

Rising his hand carefully, he traced the contours of his own face, feeling a small nose that hadn't gained the firmness of a man yet, smooth cheeks and a chin without any sort of hair or stubble, or the potential for it. Yes, this body was young, younger than he'd been in quite some time, and the reason that he was in it was a mystery to him but...a blessing as well. He could once again feel the stones in his fingers!

His heart soared with the thought of it, and he reached, his arm feeling weak even from the few motions he'd made with it already, but he persisted, reaching over the bar that kept him in the bed to see if he could just touch the board, just touch it for now-

"...Hikaru. God, _Hikaru._"

Sai's eyes shot over to the person who had spoken, saying what he thought was a name —what he thought was his name. The man was old (and it was almost amusing for him to think of someone else as old with a thousand years under his belt), with crows feet at his eyes and smile wrinkles around his mouth, but he looked older still with the pure shock that was on his features.

"Hikaru...you're awake. It's been over a month, and I...god, I didn't have hope at all. I thought it was stupid to –assume you'd wake up, but Hikaru..." The man took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Sai, and he felt strange about it. This man was probably the grandfather of this body, perhaps a close uncle or a much older father, but he was...family, that was for sure, by the fact that he wasn't using an honorary and the emotion in his voice. "I thought your mother was silly for keeping you alive, but she wasn't. She _wasn't, _my wonderful daughter, she was _right._ Here you are!"

Sai couldn't help but smile sadly as his suspicions were confirmed. The man was the grandfather of this boy—and this body had been empty. Soulless, and he had been called to fill it...Hikaru, whoever the boy was (and Sai would make it a point to know), had left for a heaven that Sai was not ready for, or not allowed into, and now it belonged to him.

And he knew just what he would use it for.

"Grandfather," Sai finally said, his voice scratchy, speaking a bit too formally, but Heihachi was too wrapped in his wonder to really notice such a small grammatical difference. The old man pulled back, eyes shining with unushered tears, looking intently at the young boy. "Can we play Go?"

* * *

A/N: This is an experimental story...depending on reviews and interest I may or may not continue it. I like the idea, but at the same time I'm writing another fiction that promises to be an epic, so if this one doesn't have potential I don't what to distract myself. That, and I haven't written Hikaru No Go fiction before so I'm nervous about this one.

I like Hikaru as a character, so I'm a little worried about killing him off and how you readers will feel about that, but I really wanted to work with Sai this time, and this was the idea that I had. I like this idea though. I want to work on the interactions of Sai with Hikaru's grandpa, Heihachi Shindo, and Akira, Ogata, Koya and other professional players as well...I've always wanted to know what it'd be like if Sai was the one interacting with them.

Also, I hate Hikaru's mom. Hate. I think she's a horrible mother (mainly because she constantly thought Hikaru would fail at Go even when it was obvious he was amazing at it—not believing in your child when it is apparent that he has talent is despicable to me), but still...this is how I think she'd react.

I usually don't like to do prologues, but I thought it would be the best way to get across a violent death and the sort of...dream-like way it all occurs, both in the human lives of his family going through a tragedy and Sai's former half-life, which is why I don't really describe the surroundings until he wakes up. Hope that came across well for you all. Did my best to show who was speaking, too. ALSO, anyone know Hikaru's mom's name? I looked for it but I'm not sure it says...

Anyway, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading,

Evenue.


End file.
